Liar
by LovelyDream306
Summary: In this life, it starts raining the second we say each other's names / In the next, the world stops breathing right before we kiss for the first time / In another, we jump into the river at dawn and never come up for air. Kacchako AU


_**A/N::**_ _So I literally wrote this last night with the intention of using this to make up for the delayed update for TFTWTL. It's currently being worked on though I still need to tie some scenes together before updating (which I hope will be soon)._

 _Anyway, this was something that was supposed to be fun but angst crawled its way in there when Angels by The XX started playing so this was the final result lol. It's short and set in an AU setting where no one has quirks and set in the wonderful season that is summer. They are aged up, probably in their early twenties but I didn't give them a specific age._

 _So yeah, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I'll see you all next time!_

 **«—»**

 _ **Liar**_

 _In this life, it starts raining the second we say each other's names / In the next, the world stops breathing right before we kiss for the first time / In another, we jump into the river at dawn and never come up for air._

 _ **«—»**_

The second they say each other's names, it started raining.

They said it simultaneously, the unity of the entire thing had them both staring at each other wide-eyed and caught completely off guard. The sound of the rain muffled the sound of her heartbeat but she could swear he could hear it too— the erratic pounding that leaves her feeling vulnerable and for some reason completely exposed. He's probably heard it the entire night.

Instances like this normally don't happen. If this were any other day, Ochako would normally find herself laying in the comfort of her _own_ bed, wrapped in her _own_ sheets as her fan lazily spun above her as it relieved her from the summer heat. But alas, she found herself falling into a temptation as her summer fling (if whatever this was could be titled such a thing) suggested they actually hook up for old time's sake.

Though thinking about it now, he was probably just horny and he _probably_ meant it as a joke but she had shyly agreed because _clearly_ she missed the punchline of the said _joke._ She vaguely remembers him looking slightly taken aback but the way he had reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers together had her mind grow fuzzy… it wasn't until then when she realized just how much she actually longed to hold his hand.

The simple act alone made all her doubts go away.

So now she finds herself in _his_ bed, wrapped in _his_ arms, and completely nude under the thin sheets of _his_ oversized bed that is _clearly_ meant for more than one person. What started out to be innocent and friendly turned out to be something more, with both of them agreeing to _casually_ hang out since their friends had gone off to some life changing vacation in different parts of the world. She stayed behind because she didn't want to leave her parents alone and well Bakugo… she had absolutely no idea why he didn't go anywhere this summer. All she knows is that he was the only person she was fairly familiar with and with that sense of security she was the one who approached him first.

She absolutely refused to have a boring summer. It had surprised her when he actually agreed to their meetings.

It started with them meeting each other during the weekends to grab ice cream. Then, they would watch movies together in the theater or at his apartment every other day during the week. And shortly after (on special occasions) they would go to an amusement park and simply enjoy each other's company. Not that he would ever admit it, the bastard would probably deny the entire thing if asked, but deep down she knows he cares… if only a little bit… or so she tells herself.

But if what they did mere hours before was any indication of what he felt for her, she would happily come to the conclusion that he does harbor an inkling of romantic feelings towards her. It may be microscopic, a minuscule of affection that surpasses that of an acquaintance… perhaps that of a friend? He was the one who said that there would be no feelings, after all, since he is leaving once fall rears its ugly head to some place he absolutely refuses to name. Though, despite agreeing, she'd already broken the said agreement because she has come to like the irritable blond— to the point where she would dress up in hopes that he would compliment on her appearance (much to her dismay, he did no such thing). There would also be times when she would throw a flirtatious joke or two, batting her eyelashes as she waited for a reaction but it would backfire the minute he caught on and had her blushing like an idiot in his wake.

But still, he was very _careful_ with her. He took his time as he explored her body, making the entire thing an agonizing experience. It was also the only time he ever complimented her, saying she was _so fucking beautiful_ as he kissed her nice and slow, making her moan and gasp as his hands explored every inch of her. Nothing was left untouched. She writhed and she shuddered and his name was the only thing on her mind— it was the only word that left her mouth. He made sure she was ready for him before he completely took her, asking her if she was okay throughout the entire thing. He didn't want to hurt her.

She is grateful he didn't want to hurt her.

He was so gentle with her she was on the verge of tears. Never had she felt so desired. So wanted. So… _loved._

It makes her want to be in his arms longer. Maybe forever.

He shifts from beside her, and she could only sink deeper into him. He asks her, "Are you okay?" She could hear the rhythmic sound of his heart beating against his chest and it's nowhere near as frantic as hers. It was calm. _Too_ calm. Her chest painfully constricts.

"Yes." They both know she's lying, she's surprised she even found her voice.

He's quiet, but then he holds her a little tighter, a little closer to his chest. _I'm sad you're leaving._ She wants to say but doesn't, the words on the tip of her tongue. She has no right to tell him that, she hasn't even the tiniest, most minute part in his life, only that of a quick fuck during a lonely summer.

 _I wish we had more time._ She doesn't want to wake from this dream. There was something oddly pleasant about this shimmering heat-haze of a summer, something that is reminiscent to that of polaroid-torn-away-at-the-edges or that of an old film that is on constant replay. And then there's him. Him. Him. And _him. I want to live like this forever_. Always reaching but never quite touching.

 _I know this wasn't going to last but it doesn't make this any easier._ She's about ready to burst with all that is left unsaid. In their silence she could feel him start to drift, his arms relaxed around her. " _Please, let's still talk."_ She whispered against his chest. _Please don't let it be as if we never knew each other._

He's asleep. She can't help but feel like this is the end, how foolish of them to think this was going to go as planned. Stupid. They are both so _stupid._

"I know we said no feelings," She says, out loud this time, a trembling hand cupping his cheek. Then, after a pause, "but that has never been how feelings work."


End file.
